


Itch

by ThatGoblin



Series: The Pack [23]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: A/B/O, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen, Pregnancy, age gape, link is a jealous boy, merle is a good boy, rhett is a grumpy boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGoblin/pseuds/ThatGoblin
Summary: Life goes on after finding out Wren's pregnant with twins and things seem to be pretty slow. Then Rhett falls into weeds.
Relationships: Link Neal/Original Female Character(s), Rhett McLaughlin & Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal/Original Female Character(s), Rhett McLaughlin/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Pack [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699129
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Itch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a-k-a1](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a-k-a1).



> Shout out to a-k-a1 on tumblr for this idea! It took a while, but here it is!

We started to measure my belly once we got home from the hospital. I was finally noticing how much bigger I was too. While I wasn’t big before, I certainly wasn’t a stick. I already had a little bit of a belly hang over and my breasts weren’t that big, but actually trying on clothes that weren’t stretchy was not going well. Link had to calm me down from a melt down as I had tried to put on jeans so I could go on the horses with them, but they wouldn’t button or zip. 

“It’s okay, Darlin’, we’ll get you some new jeans that fit,” Link said, holding me as I sobbed against his chest. 

“But I’ll get too fat for those too,” I cried, clinging to him for dear life. “I’m just going to keep getting bigger and bigger and it’ll be gross and you’ll find me gross.”

“No I won’t,” Link said. “I will love you like I did when I had no idea you were pregnant. Just like I’ll love you after you have the twins.”

“Really?” I asked, looking up at him.

“Really,” Link said with a soft smile before kissing me. That man deserved to be sainted for the amount of mood swings he dealt with. Rhett wasn’t that great with them, but he also was just doing his best. Besides, he gave magical back massages. 

“Rhett,” I groaned, trying to stretch. “Help.”

“What are you doing, girl?” He asked, chuckling as I tried to arch my back while in the floor.

“My back is killing me and nothing helps,” I whined.

“Alright, I’m comin’,” he said before joining me on the floor. With his own back, he knew a few assisted moves that helped relieve the pressure and pain.

“Oh my god,” I moaned, feeling something pop and release as he had me on my side and lifting a leg. “Don’t stop, baby.”

“Jesus,” Rhett snickered as he helped me to my other side for a repeat. 

“Ho-yes!” I cried, groaning as my other hip did the same. “That’s it.” Getting me on my back, he lifted my legs onto his shoulders before slowly and carefully pushing them towards me. “Oh that’s it. So close, don’t stop!” I gasped, feeling my muscles relax before a giant pop. “Rhett! Yes!”

“Uh. . . Should we come back?” Leo said from the front door. Viv giggled and waved as Rhett slowly put my legs down. 

“Just poppin’ a pregnant lady’s back and hips,” Rhett said with a chuckle. “You need help up, Sweetheart?”

“I’m good, gonna stay down here for a bit and enjoy myself a bit,” I said.

Merle and Peggy had even gotten used to me being pregnant. Merle was in my space as much as he could be and Peggy never really left me alone. Even when it was time to go outside, they wouldn’t unless I stayed out there with them. So long as Peggy had her reflective harness on, we started to let her and Merle wander farther. Especially since Peggy didn’t do anything with the cows anymore, used to them and not wanting to leave me for too long. They would go visit the barn to investigate the horses or would go down to Leo and Viv’s for treats. 

As it began to heat up with summer coming closer and closer, we waited longer to let them out so they didn’t over heat. Merle had such a thick coat and Peggy was jet black. That led them into getting into trouble though. 

Specifically Merle.

And Rhett.

“Here kitty, kitty, kitty,” I called from the porch. “Merle! Come on boy!” Peggy had come in as it was almost dark, but Merle hadn’t been with her. 

“Darlin’, what’re you hollerin’ about?” Link asked as he came outside. 

“I can’t find Merle,” I said, getting a little upset. “He never leaves Peggy, but she’s already inside.”

“Alright, well hold on before you go off into the dark,” Link said. Going back in, he was a moment before he returned in shoes and with Rhett. “Just stay here on the porch in case he comes back.”

“Alright,” I said, continuing to call for Merle as the boys went around the yard and barn to find him. The longer it took, the more scared I got. We had coyotes around and I knew even a big cat like Merle wouldn’t stand a chance against them. I was near tears as Link walked back up holding the purring jerk. “Merle!” I cried, rushing over to take him. “Where was he?” I asked, rubbing my face against his fur.

“He got stuck in the barn with the horses. Must have been in the hay loft when I closed up earlier,” Link said. “Come on, let’s get him inside before he decides to try and go back.”

“Where’s Rhett?” I asked as we got back to the porch.

“I think he’s on the other side of the house,” Link said, opening the door to let me plop Merle inside.

“Rhett!” I called. “Rhett!” Link held a flashlight as he moved to look around back before jumping and yelping.

“Gosh, Rhett!” Link cried. “You scared me! What are you doing?” I walked around to see Rhett as something like a tree person. He had leaves in his hair and a vine wrapping around him. 

“I fell into some bushes back there,” Rhett said, pointing behind him as he walked to the porch. He pulled the rest of the leaves and vines off, but not before I got a good look at them with a flashlight. 

“Rhett! That’s poison ivy!” I cried, jumping back from hugging him. 

“Oh you have got to be shittin’ me,” Rhett groaned. 

“Oh no,” Link said, double checking. “Yeah, it’s poison ivy. You’re gonna have to take another shower then get lotioned up.”

“Great,” Rhett grumbled. 

“Here, strip out here and I’ll get a pillowcase to put them in so I can just toss ‘em in the washer,” I said, going back inside. Coming back out, I used a glove to pick the clothes up before putting them in the pillowcase as Link took care of the vines. We had a burn pile that was basically a hole dug up to burn brush and trash in that he put the vines in. He’d used a couple of old sticks we’d picked up from the yard so he could stay clean. “Come on, Honey,” I said, ushering Rhett in who’d already started to scratch. 

I set the pillowcase by the stairs before doing everything for Rhett so he didn’t have to touch anything. So long as he washed up, he wouldn’t spread it thankfully. Letting Rhett finish up, I went back downstairs to throw the clothes into the washer as Link came in. 

“I’ll get those burnt tomorrow and we’ll see about clearing out that spot that Rhett was in,” Link said. “How is he?”

“Grumpy and itchy,” I said, opening the medicine cabinet in the kitchen to dig out a giant bottle of calamine lotion. One of us was always getting into something itchy so it was just easier to have a lot of the pink goop on hand. “He’ll live though. Night’s just gonna be a bastard to get through because he’ll be itching like crazy.” I grabbed the benadryl as well, just in case. Going back upstairs, Rhett was digging for clothes as I set the medicine down on the nightstand. 

“I told you, that cat’s a demon to me,” Rhett grunted as he pulled on some boxers and a tee shirt. Merle was happily dozing with Peggy downstairs at that moment, probably moving here and there to groom her as well. 

“Don’t get mad at Merle, it’s not his fault,” I said. 

“So it’s my fault?” Rhett said with a huff.

“I didn’t say that. It’s no one’s fault,” I said. “I brought you some antihistamines and some calamine lotion if you want them.”

“I don’t itch too bad right now, but I’ll take the antihistamines in case,” Rhett said as Link joined us. 

“Alright. Do you want the side of the middle?” I asked as I turned down the bed for us.

“Side, don’t wanna wake the Beans more than they are,” Rhett said, running a hand over my belly. 

“That means I’m in the middle tonight,” Link said. “I don’t think we’ve done that before.”

“Well, everyone is going to end up in their own beds I feel like,” I said with a snort. “Rhett with his poison ivy and me with my constant peeing.”

“Guess it’s a good thing we’ve got the basement too,” Link said with a snort. 

With Link in the middle, everyone else got into bed. It was different to have Link wrapped around me instead of Rhett, but I wasn’t going to complain. I missed it a bit. I loved my boys together or one on one no matter what, but having Link lay his arm over my waist to spread his hand over my belly was sweet.

What wasn’t sweet was when we woke up, Rhett was in a full blow ivy rash. It looked painful and itchy and I felt so bad for him.

“Oh Honey,” I cooed as I looked over his body. He’d gotten it everywhere including his face. Which was not a good thing with his beard. “You poor thing.”

“Gosh, Rhett,” Link said with a wince. “I didn’t think you got into it that bad.”

“It itches like crazy so the lotion would be good right about now,” Rhett grumbled as he stood in the bathroom while looking in the mirror. 

“We can get your body, but I don’t know about your face,” I said, carefully looking through his beard to see the rash and how bad it was. “I know you don’t want to, but you’re probably gonna have to shave so you can get the medicine on it.” 

“I am not shaving my beard, I will deal with it and keep it long,” Rhett said, pulling away. 

“Rhett, this isn’t something you can just ignore. It’ll grow back. Besides, it’s summer and hot out,” I said with a sigh.

“I don’t care, I’m not shaving my beard,” Rhett grunted, moving from the bathroom. 

“Rhett James McLaughlin,” I snapped, stomping my foot. “You get back here and shave your beard so we can put cream on your face and make it better so it doesn’t get infected or scar or otherwise make life with you hell because you won’t stop itching your face.”

“Oooo, Mom’s mad,” Link said before ducking a swipe from Rhett. 

“Fine, but we’re just trimming it,” Rhett said with a huff. 

“No, we’re shaving it down with Link’s buzz cutter thing to get it smooth so the hairs don’t get gross,” I said, narrowing my eyes with my hands on my hips. “Either you can do it or I will. No matter what, that face is getting shaved.”

Rhett stared me down before grumbling as he went back into the bathroom and began to buzz his beard off. Leaving him alone, I went about to make breakfast before hearing the shower flip on. Link came down the steps to help me finish up before Rhett appeared.

“Oh my god,” I said, staring at him wide eyed. “You. . . I didn’t say you had to cut your hair!” 

Rhett stood there at the bottom of the stairs in a pair of boxers. His hair was once again short and buzzed on the sides while his face was clean shaven, showing just how bad the rash was as it trailed down his cheek and neck over his torso and arms all the way down to his legs. 

“I looked weird with all that hair and no facial hair,” Rhett said, sighing heavily as he looked like a kicked puppy. Link however thought it was the funniest thing ever and just howled with laughter as he stood by the sink. 

“There’s no chin!” Link cried through tears. 

“Charles Lincoln! Leave him alone,” I snapped, swatting him on the arm with a spatula. “He’s having a hard time and we are not going to make fun of him while he’s in pain and discomfort.” 

“Ow! Ow! Okay! Ma!” Link cried as he moved away from me. “Gosh, woman. You’re extra scary when you’re mad and pregnant.”

“Boy, I will bend you over my knee and not in a fun way,” I said, pointing the spatula at him. “Come on, baby. Let’s get that lotion on you.” Making Link finish up making breakfast, I took Rhett upstairs to help him get the calamine lotion on. I was slathering it on so he could get some relief as he had gotten some bubbles popping up. “There, is that better?” I asked as I gave a once over to make sure I got everything I could.

“Yeah, it’s definitely not as itchy as before,” Rhett said, his tone low and mopey. 

“Aw, Honey, I know it’s gonna suck for a while but it’ll pass in about a week or two. We’ll keep it clean and keep you out of the sun. We’ll ask Leo and Viv for help with the cattle if we need to. The better we take care of it now, the less likely it’s to stay and maybe get infected,” I said, reaching up to run my hand through his hair. It didn’t matter to me if he had no hair or was a bush man, I loved him either way.

“I look so stupid without my beard,” he mumbled. “It doesn’t look right.”

“I think it looks perfect,” I said, turning his face from the mirror. “Beard or no beard, you’re still my Alpha and I love you. So does Link, the jerk. You’re handsome no matter what amount of hair that you have. If anything I won’t get rubbed raw with you shaved so clean.”

“I thought you liked when I rubbed those thighs of yours raw, girl,” Rhett said with a smirk and a playful growl. 

“On occasion,” I said with a giggle, pulling him down for a kiss. “Now, let’s go get some breakfast before you take some more Benadryl and pass out on us.”

“I don’t need anymore Benadryl,” Rhett huffed as he followed me down the stairs.

“You say that now, but when the lotion only helps so much, what are you gonna do then?” I asked as Link started to set the table as we joined him. 

“Get a brillo pad,” Rhett said with a snort. 

For as much of a fight he initially put up, Rhett adored being babied. At least by me. Link would tease him as he’d lay his head in my lap and I’d stroke Rhett’s hair while Link made baby noises at him only to get slapped on the arm by me or Rhett. 

“Maybe I should get poison ivy then I could get coddled as much as Rhett does,” Link said, smirking as Rhett. 

“Link, are you getting jealous?” I asked with a sigh, looking up at him. He stared a moment, not realizing he was that transparent. It was Link, he wasn’t good at hiding emotions a lot. “Listen, my darling mate, I love you just as much as I do Rhett. That hasn’t changed. If you want, I will slather you with pink goop as well to make sure you don’t get gross bubbles on your skin after I shove you into poison ivy. Several times.”

“Well when you put it that way,” Link said with a chuckle. 

“Come here and quit your whining,” I said, motioning him over to sit between my legs. Rhett kept his head on one leg with one of my hands stroking his head while the other went to play with Link’s hair once he sat down. If anything, the boys were preparing me for having twins and god knew it would be something like this. 

Oh fuck, there were going to be 4 of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this damn thing nearly completed but with work schedules and continually being kinda sick all the time it gets wonky. Also my fucking ADHD monkey brain doesn't like to focus a lot. So, eh. But it's here! I have not abandoned my children! I love these three too much to do that. Also thinking of doing a few backlog one shots of them from the beginning such as Wren and Link's first kiss, sexual tension rising, etc along with present tense baby stuff! What do you guys think?


End file.
